


you know I love it, so please don't stop it

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Peter Parker is a thot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: “You’re - fuck, you’re gunna leave a mark. I’ve got that thing-” but she’s doubled down and his dick is so painfully hard that she can do whatever she wants. He groans when she nibbles on his ear and whisper, “I want you to fuck me, stop walking so slowly.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: Peter Parker's Thotumn 2020





	you know I love it, so please don't stop it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW Art: Don't be Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424858) by [Machiavelien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien). 



> head first can't lose x
> 
> this was written entirely because of Machi's 'Don't be gentle' drawing - can't stop me

He knows his way around a camera, is something he offhandedly mentioned to Betty one time. So he’s not entirely sure how he’s got stuck doing a photoshoot for her, so she can pass one of her university classes. It’s not even her major. But Betty has been in his life for a few years now, probably edging him out to be Ned’s best friend, so he agreed to do it. How hard can it be to photograph a model in five different outfits? If he is a little nervous that the model will be stuck up and mean, he’ll blame it on watching America’s Next Top Model with May.

Remembering this is for a university class and not the runway, he calms down a bit. He’s met most of Betty’s friends, who he assumes will be doing this, and he’s not too worried about photographing them. Not that it would really matter who it was - as if they could tear his thoughts from Michelle long enough. 

Daydreaming about his best friend makes him miss the turning to the studio, but it’s fine. He really should leave earlier to allow for thoughts he should not be having about his friend to not ruin his schedule. 

Picking up his pace, he manages to get into the building, climb the six flights of stairs and determine that there’s no one here yet, and only break a little sweat. Thank you Spider-man stamina and hearing. Looking around he can see a stool, bed and a large window and a bathroom, nothing much else. But the room is bathed in natural light so he figures he can get some pretty decent shots. As he’s there first, he messes with the settings on his camera while he waits for whoever is going to model these clothes. Realising he doesn’t have the clothes, nor can he see them - he sends a quick text to Betty to see if she’s coming or if the model is bringing them with them. 

As he waits for the text back the door knocks, and before he can put all his stuff down it opens. 

“Hello?” _Michelle?_

“MJ? What are you doing here?” she asks, looking equally as shocked to see him, a blush appearing on her cheeks in a way that stops his heart. God, she’s so cute. Wait, is it blush or makeup? MJ doesn’t wear makeup usually. She’s hovering by the door with one hand on the knob and one with a bag. 

“I’m doing some modelling thing Betty managed to rope me into last-minute” she replies with a roll of her eyes which might be his favourite thing she does. After biting her lip. And stretching her neck. And- he clears his throat.

“Oh cool! I’m photographing it, this will be fun!” he says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Everything he does with Michelle is amazing, but photographing her all day? He’s not sure he’s going to keep it all together. 

Her eyebrows shoot up, “You’re taking the photos?”

Wow okay, rude. 

“Come on, Em. I’ve taken your photo so many times, I know everything about your face-” oops “-erm, so it’ll be fine. Go put the first outfit on. Betty has given me a list of styles or something-” he says turning away from her because there’s only so much time he can reasonably look at her without ruining their relationship “-so I’ll try to figure out what ‘Girl Next Door’ means while you change.” He says fiddling uselessly with his camera.

“Oookay, if you’re sure. Better find some good lighting Parker, don’t make me look ugly.” He watches her start to take something out of her hair as she heads to the bathroom but doesn’t have the brainpower to determine what it is. 

“As if, MJ,” he says with what he assumes is far too much enthusiasm. What? She’s pretty, it’s a fact. The fact it’s going to be golden hour anytime soon is just a bonus. He does spend some time thinking of where to take the photos after he googles ‘girl next door’ and almost drops his phone. He’s trying to get the image of MJ looking like _that_ out of his head before she comes out the bathroom. His trousers started getting tight when he saw the light sheen of lipgloss on her lips, sue him. It takes very little for her to turn him on. But, she’s helping out a friend and he doesn’t need to make this awkward by being an idiot.

“Wanna get dinner after this?” he says when he hears the bathroom door open, friends can get dinner. They’re friends. Best friends. Have been since high school. He can’t remember there being any solid reason to not tell MJ he was in love with her, other than her obviously not loving him back and then ruining their friendship which he loves just as much as he loves her. So really just a tiny reason. 

He’s struggling to think of anything when he finally drags his eyes from the ground and over to her, seeing her in the first outfit, if you can call the scraps of black lace she's artfully draped over her curves an outfit.

“Jesus Christ,” he sputters out and can’t find the energy to be embarrassed, not when she looks so petrified and when she looks like _that_. 

“Like what you see, Parker?” she asks in what he knows is her trying to take control of the fact she’s nervous. He bobs his head because honestly - MJ has been his dream girl since he was 15. He realises he’s staring but come on. She’s got stockings on for fuck sake. 

Clearing his throat and attempting to slyly readjust his trousers, he manages to croak out, “Bed?” and then shakes his head because it seems like a line, but that wasn’t his intention. Well - no. Professional. Just because he’s seeing the love of his life in strappy black lingerie for the first and probably only time, does not mean he gets to be a creep about it. 

“Sure. Erm, what’s the style for this one?” she says while she sits down on the edge of the bed and swings one leg over the other. He’s slightly ashamed to say his eye line only just got to her face, and then he notices she took whatever was in her hair out, and it’s falling down her back in large curls and he’s definitely staring now. She’s so beautiful all the time. Whatever she’s doing. But she’s right here. In black lace underwear and what he thinks are suspenders but his knowledge on these things isn’t extensive. 

“Pete?” Huh. He looks up at her, and she’s barely holding back a smirk, and fuck she looks so good. 

“Yeah?”

“The style? What did Betty ask for? Do you have any references? Unsurprisingly this is my first time doing this stuff so-” 

“Oh right, yeah.” How is he supposed to tell her to go for ‘Girl Next Door’ vibes when everything he saw on google makes his head want to explode when he thinks about her doing them. 

“Are you okay? This is weird right?” She pulls him out of his thoughts which started to centre around touching her.

Managing to nod, he watches her self conscious face come back and he doesn’t understand why, but he knows she doesn’t like it. Surely she knows he loves her? Surely she knows he thinks about her constantly, often in a state of undress. She’s the smartest person he knows. She must know how badly he wants to kiss the length of her neck. How he can barely keep his hands off of her. How he wants to run his hands the length of her legs to figure out if her skin is softer than the material of her tights. He’s pretty sure it is.

She huffs out a laugh and wraps her arms around herself, “I thought so-” she’s looking anywhere but at him and he misses her. 

“I told Betty she should find someone else. I’m too angry looking, right? I didn’t even know it was going to be underwear. By then I’d already said yes and you know what I’m like. I can’t back down.”

He’s utterly confused. After all, surely she doesn’t think it’s weird because she’s not good enough to model? She’s got a mirror. She knows what she looks like, right? 

“I’m just gonna go get changed and see if Betty can ask someone else. What is that girl's name you fancy in your class?” He’s too distracted by the fact she’s stood up and turned to walk to the bathroom, and fuck she has a great ass, to ask who she means. As if she’s not the only person that’s been on his mind since 9th grade. He hadn’t seen her from behind yet. He groans despite his best efforts not too, and she spins back around, eyebrow raised.

“You look incredible.”

“What?”

“You. All the time. Especially in this-” he says pointing at the outfit that’s given him an erection ever since she walked out the door “-but all the time, Em.” He watches the cogs turn in her head, eyebrows furrowed which he loves. He’s gone too far already, may as well just tell her the rest. He goes to open his mouth, but she beats him to it.

“You think I’m pretty, huh?” She asks with what she thinks is pure confidence. But he knows her. Has spent the past eight years learning everything about her. So he knows what faking it MJ sounds like. He could take it back, say they should ask whatever girl she thinks he likes. He could save himself the future embarrassment of seeing her every day knowing she knows he loves her, but she doesn’t like him back. But he can’t lie to her. Told her he was Spider-Man the second she asked.

“You’re beautiful, Michelle. And not just like this. I mean, it doesn’t hurt, I’m borderline going insane. But every day - you’re unreasonably attractive.” Welp. He’s said it now. No going back. 

“You’re pretty, too.” And, what?! He must show his surprise on his face as if he can ever keep anything from her. She rolls her eyes fondly and bites her lower lip and his breathing hitches.

“Wanna do the pictures then?” Oh shit, the pictures. He misses the teasing glint in her eye as he looks to the ground before she calls him out on staring.

“Yeah, yes. The pictures. For Betty. Right,” he manages to pick up his camera, can’t even remember putting it down. By the time he’s looked back up she’s closer to him, a lot closer. He could reach out and touch her from here. He won’t, shouldn’t, but all his mind can think about is that he could. 

“Em,” he can’t bring himself to regret the absolute desperation that laces his words. She hums as she walks closer to him, takes his camera out of his hands and places it on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” He’s almost pleading with her to tell him what’s going on. He can’t think when she’s around him normally, especially not now when she’s looking at him like that. 

“You.” She places her arms around his neck and he immediately brings his hands to her waist and God she’s so soft. He never wants this to end and nothing has even happened. He moans the moment her lips touch his and he can’t believe this is his life. Deepening the kiss he edges her towards the bed but miscalculates and she stumbles. Thankful once again for his Spidey sense, he catches her before she’s on the ground, hoisting her up as she wraps her legs around him. 

“Good catch, Spidey,” she says between kisses and he moves one hand under her bum revealing the feel of her arse in his hands. There’s such little material underneath his hand he’s feeling light-headed. 

“Pete,” she says with a slight whine and it’s already one of his favourite sounds. Like she needs him. She says it while nipping at his neck and he’s saying a silent prayer to whoever, for her. 

“You’re - fuck, you’re gunna leave a mark. I’ve got that thing-” but she’s doubled down and his dick is so painfully hard that she can do whatever she wants. He groans when she nibbles on his ear and whispers, “I want you to fuck me, stop walking so slowly.”

“I’ll drop you-” he says with a pant as she slips one of her hands from his neck gripping him through his trousers and he almost trips “-Em, God. I’ll drop you if I go faster, do you wanna be on the floor?” 

“I’ll be wherever you want me to be, Tiger.” She says while plunging her tongue into his mouth as she tightens the grip on his cock, “but we both know you can walk faster than this. You just like it when I tease you.” 

He shouldn’t be shocked by the fact she’s picked up on that within seconds, she knows everything, she’s perfect. He wants to spend forever with her always being one step ahead of him. 

“I love you.”

“I know.” He laughs because of course, she does. He’s not even sad she didn’t say it back, not knowing if she likes him like that. She wouldn’t continue kissing him knowing he loved her if she felt nothing though. So he carries on. Knowing it’s a privilege to love her, to finally know her in this way. He’s smiling dopily at her as he drops her onto her bed and then crawls on top of her. 

“Hi-” he kisses her nose “-You’re perfect.”

“Peter,” she says, whine increasing, he’s gonna love fucking with her. “Come on, I’m not gonna say please.” Interesting. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks while moving down her body, moving an unnecessary but alluring strap of her bra to drop feather-light kisses across her chest, “Why not, baby?” Smirking into her skin because he knows she’s gonna call him out on it. 

“Ass,” she says while attempting to take his top off. She’s trying to sound like he’s not driving her crazy and it’s his _favourite_. He’s so in love with her. He takes his top off for her as she lays back. She bends her leg and places her foot down next to him in what he assumes is a tactic to try and coax him into touching her where she wants it, where he wants it. But he’s in the mood to play with her some more. 

“Tell me what you want,” he says to her as he undoes the straps on her suspenders, leaving the stockings in place. She moans and arches her back a little.

“Em,” he tries again, pressing a kiss to her through her underwear. “What do you want?”

“You, if you stop being a tease.” 

“Can’t hear you, baby.”

“Pete, come on,” she replies and it’s so close to breathless, that he decides to take it a step further. 

Moving her underwear to the side he licks up her cunt and revels in the way she grips the sheets. 

“Tell me how you want me, Michelle. Tell me how you think about me.” He licks again, slowing down and applying more pressure when he reaches her clit. She gasps and replies,

“I think - about you all the time.”

“Yeah?” He says finger toying her entrance, closing his eyes to the pleasure of how wet she feels. 

“Peter-” almost “-all the time. I think about you all the time.”

He stops moving to look up at her and he’s blessed her the sight before him. She’s laid back on the bed, head back against the pillow and he’s mesmerised by the sight of her chest moving up and down. 

“All the time?” A kiss to her thigh. “God, you’re beautiful.” He slides a finger in and grinds himself against the mattress at how tight she is. 

“Fuck, Michelle,” he says returning his tongue to lightly rest against her. 

She makes a breathy sound from the back of her throat and he hooks his free hand around her thigh to pull her tighter against his face. He groans against her as she whimpers at the increased pressure but he doesn’t move his tongue. 

Looking up at her he moves a hair's breadth away and says, “Baby-” it gets him a buck of her hips and he’s not entirely sure she hates the name in this situation. He places a kiss to her centre and slowly moves his finger and decides he could spend the rest of his life here. 

“Pete, come on, I need you,” she says entwining her fingers in his hair, and it’s not quite a please but he’ll take it. Flattening his tongue once more he slowly laps up and down. 

“Yeah, like-” she moves her hips slightly and he’s so excited to see how she reacts to everything and anything “-can you-”

“What?” he says against her, “I’ll give you anything, just tell me what you want.”

“Jesus, Peter. Do you have any idea how-” she gasps as his tongue flicks over her again and her hold tightens on his fair “-how sexy you are?”

He stops moving again in sheer shock, he looks up as she releases his hair and asks with complete devotion, “yeah?” She props herself up on her elbows and fuck, she looks so good. He tells her as much and grins when she rolls her eyes at him. He’s confused when she lifts herself off his fingers, but ultimately decides it’s better when she pushes him on his back to straddle him, he immediately sits up to meet her. 

“Hi,” she says as she rests her forearms on his shoulders.

“Hi,” moving his hands lazily up and down her back, trying to decipher the look in her eyes. 

“Are you going to be a tease for the rest of my life?” She says as she leans in to kiss him. He manages to murmur a ‘yes please’ against her mouth, but MJ’s stubborn. He adores that about her. So she moves one of his hands from where it ended on her waist and guides it between her legs, gasping as he barely touches her. 

Slipping two fingers into her with no resistance is one of his favourite aspects of this afternoon, which gets quickly beaten out by MJ thrusting down onto without his help. 

“So this is fun,” she says a little too breathless to be jokey but smiling all the same. He’s so gone for her. 

“Yeah?” He teases as he crooks the fingers buried deep in her and swallows her gasp with a wet kiss. 

“You’re an ass.”

He’s looking at her and he never wants to stop. He loves her. He loves the feel of her. 

“I’m yours,” he says, pulling his hand from her waist to the back of her beck, kissing her deeply as she sighs against him. She’s still fucking herself on his fingers, so he feels like he hasn’t crossed the line, and yes he’s already said he loves her, but she didn’t say it back. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by her tongue tracing his lip. When he opens his eyes she’s pulled back from him and is looking at him with such lust that he’s surprised he’s never seen it before. 

“Yeah-” she kisses his nose “-you are.” He’s smiling wholeheartedly at her and she rolls her eyes in his favourite kind of way. She’s still shallowly thrusting on his fingers but he’s so in love with her he can’t make his brain do anything but stare at her.

“Not that I said that to bribe you-” she leans closer to bite his earlobe and whispers “-but can you make me come now Tiger?”

“ _Michelle_ , Jesus.” but he meets her halfway, thumb circling her clit which earns him a moan that shoots straight to his dick. Fuck he’s painfully hard, so he tries to readjust moving his thighs slightly. 

He grumbles when she goes to move off him again, he’s definitely pouting, but he’d never make her stay. Never make her do anything that she didn’t want to do. 

Standing up she says, “are you an ass or boobs man?” As she strips her lingerie off, keeping the stockings on. Swallowing hard he says, “ass. I think. Yours is fantastic.”

“Lose the pants.” He loses the pants. She positions him laying down on the bed, feet on the floor and with his head propped up against the pillows. He should really dry clean these, who does this even belong too? 

“Open your legs for me?” He does. He’d do anything for her. 

She moves to crawl on the bed between his legs and he can hardly breathe. She’s hovering above him, her nipples brushing his chest. Between kisses on his chest and neck, she asks if he has a condom, then watches gripping the sheets a little too tightly, as she gets off the bed and bends over to get it out of his wallet. He’s got hearts in his eyes, he knows it. 

She rolls the condom on slowly and he’s thanking the highest of heavens that he has increased stamina because that alone almost took him out. 

He groans as she spins around so her back is to him, arches and sinks onto him in one fluid movement. 

“Fuck me.” He gasps out when she bottoms out on him, slowly moving back up with her hands perched on his thighs. He grabs hold of her arse in both hands to help her. He’s a gentleman. She turns her head to see him, grabs one of his hands and gathers it in her hair, with a wink.

He’s never one to let her down.

He pulls her hair lightly and relaxes it into a lax ponytail, marvelling at the arch in her back, and the sounds she makes when he tugs a little harder. 

“Em, God, you feel amazing,” he says as he watches her hand snake around from where she’s holding his thigh for purchase, to what he assumes is her clit. Seeing her arm move as she gets herself off, while lightly bouncing on his dick is sending his mind into overdrive and he feels the overwhelming urge for more. He pulls her hair tighter so her face is tilted to the ceiling and her breath hitches as she rides him faster.

“Harder.”

“Michelle-”

“Peter, come on-” and she’s whining and he wants to give her everything but he’s terrified of hurting her “-you don’t have to be gentle.” God she’s going to kill him. 

“I can’t - _fuck_ -I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I trust you.” Sshe moves her hand back from between her thighs and grips his hand that was leaving bruises on her arse, he groans when he can feel the slick that on her fingers, guiding it up to her chest, pulling him up in the process. 

“Em,” he says with a kiss between her shoulder blades. 

“Pete, please,” she says desperately and fuck if that’s not the single hottest thing he’s ever heard. Before he can overthink it he’s wrapped his arm around her waist and moved them so she’s on all fours and he’s knelt behind her. Realising he never let go of her hair, he tugs a little to hear her gasp and then rests the head of his cock at her entrance, waiting for her to finish repositioning. 

She looks back at him and winks, “show me what you’ve got Tiger.” 

“It’s illegal for you to wink at me, just FYI,” he says as he sinks into her, hands heavy on her hips, as they both moan at the contact. 

“Uh-huh, noted.” She’s meeting him thrust for thrust and he should be embarrassed by how quickly this is going to end for him, but she’s been in underwear for the better part of 45 minutes so honestly he’s kinda proud. 

“Fuck, Peter.” He’s proud of that too. He’s closer than she is, he knows that but shit he wants to feel her come around him. 

“Touch yourself, Em, please.”

“Anything for you,” she replies and he breath is ragged and he knows she’s fucking with him, but how can he care when she’s like this. Panting, sweaty and moaning just for him. He moves slightly after a miscalculated thrust and hits a new angle that makes her scream his name. 

“There, you belong right there.”

He can see a bead of sweat dripping from her tailbone towards her shoulder blades and it sets him over the edge. He comes with a strangled gasp as he feels her tighten around him, thighs trembling behind his hands. 

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” she says as he diligently thrusts her through her orgasm. He collapses on top of her when her knees give out and pull her into his chest. 

“That was amazing, you’re amazing-” he rests his head at the back of her neck “-God, I love you.”

She attempts to spin underneath him, but he’s still partially hard in her, and he’s heavy so he does most of the work. Quickly taking off the condom he ties it up and throws it into the bin, trying to set a mental reminder to dispose of it outside the studio. 

Laying back down he draws her into his arms and kisses her forehead. 

“We’re gonna have-”

“I love you too.”

Her smile matches his as he leans back in to kiss her again. Pulling back she reminds him they have to reshoot the photos for Betty.

“Yeah, do you wanna do it now?”

“No, Parker, I want you to take me home,” she says in what he assumes is a seductive manner and it’s really fucking working for him. 

“Besides, you can’t tell me Betty didn’t set this up,” she adds on looking around the room. 

“Or-” he says kissing her again, “- she asked the most beautiful person she knows.” Her face lights up at his cheesy admission and he can’t believe he’s wasted eight years of getting to see her like this. 

“Ewww, my boyfriend’s a cheeseball,” she says pushing his face away, he bites her fingers in retaliation, lighting up at the way she feels when she’s laughing this close to him. 

“Boyfriend?” He replies, wagging his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes but can see the nervousness behind the gesture. 

“If you want to be.” She asks and has he ever wanted anything else? She’s biting her lip, and he loves her. 

“Please.”

She reaches up to grab his face in her hands and tries to kiss him but really they’re just smiling against each other. 

“I adore you-” she says kissing his lips, his nose, wherever she can reach “-now take me home and you can use your webs on me.”

He’s never liked being Spiderman more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh why is this petrifying! 
> 
> Thank you to Marie who's galaxy brain came up with thotumn to save us from 2020.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: i-lovethatforme


End file.
